Don't Forget Me, Old Friend
by Mazune
Summary: After graduation Haruhi abruptly left to America. After it's been 5 years she runs into Tamaki and is given a ticket to come and visit Japan. Can she really go back after hurting everyone so much? Here is the long-awaited arrival of Chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had been five years. Five years since graduation. Five years since she moved to America. Five years since she last saw the host club. Could it really have been so long? She barely noticed time passing by. She had been so busy with her new school, her new friends, her new home, her new life, that she didn't have the time to reminisce about the past. Besides, if she hadn't realized it had been five years, then they couldn't have possibly noticed either. It wasn't until a fateful day in the streets of Manhattan that Haruhi even thought about the host club.

"He's so...different from what I remember." Haruhi muttered to herself as she briskly walked from her last university class to her Manhattan apartment.

"Hmm?" Jane, Haruhi's best friend and room mate from America, inquired. Jane glanced over to Haruhi with a questioning look.

Suddenly pulled out of her day dream, Haruhi quickly responded, "Hmm? Oh...uh, nothing!" She quickly gave an innocent smile to reassure her best friend.

"You know, you seem to be getting so distant lately. It's like you're physically here, but no one is home. Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything." Jane frowned to herself. She knew something was up with Haruhi, but she just couldn't get into her head to figure it out. Sometimes she had no idea where Haruhi disappeared to these days. You could always tell when she left too. She always bit her delicate but durable thumb nail and played with her long straight chestnut brown hair. Always subconsciously pulling on it, even now, almost like she wasn't used to it, or like she wanted it gone. Jane couldn't help but be worried about Haruhi; she thought Haruhi might be preoccupied with thoughts of her home country. She knew that Haurhi came over seas from Japan, but she didn't know much about her past life, or even why she came to America in the first place. Haruhi didn't talk about it much so Jane didn't try to pry. Even though it hurt, she knew that Haruhi would tell her about her life when she was ready to. Or rather _if_ she would even be ready to.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything is just fine!" Feigning happiness was easier to do than Haurhi thought. She didn't like lying to Jane, but she didn't know how she would even begin to explain all that had happened. Ever since she ran into Tamaki the other day she couldn't help but think about the host club. Not only that but she couldn't help thinking about the invitation he sent her way. If she decided to return to Japan to visit she would have to deal with everything that she left behind five years earlier including the people and things she missed dearly. She would have to face them and answer the questions she knew she would be able to see lurking behind their eyes; she would have to explain why she decided to leave everything behind so suddenly. She would also have to explain to _him_ why she desired to hastily leave her comfortable life here to visit the place that _still_ continued to haunt her dreams. The very thought itself was simply terrifying.

She couldn't, she couldn't leave _him_ and everything that she had built up here, in her new home. She didn't want to go back to her one and only true home. She didn't want to see them all again, not after what she had done to them, how she hurt them. She remembered the excitement she felt days earlier when she heard that oh-so-familiar voice that sounded like tinkling bells call out her name in astonishment. She remembered the whirlwind of high school memories that flooded her mind as she slowly turned to see his face smiling back at hers. She remembered the feeling she got when she saw his hand extend out to meet hers, how the feeling of his soft hand pulling her into a warm and comforting embrace triggered the automatic pounding of her heart against her chest. (Which of course she accounted to nerves.) And undoubtedly she remembered the twinge of guilt she felt when she saw his sparkling blue eyes laced with hurt and confusion staring into her chocolate ones. It was then she realized she didn't deserve his kindness he freely offered just then.

Haruhi reached into her pocket to feel the sharp corners of the plane ticket Tamaki had given her that day. She sighed into the chilly autumn air. It wasn't just the host club she had abandoned; she hadn't seen her father in five years either. That day when she made her hasty exit to America she only gave her father an hours warning of her departure. All she told him was that she was leaving to America and when questioned about finances she informed him that she was using most, if not all of the money in her bank account she had saved up over the years. Even with the sound of a protesting father nagging at her for the next hour, she fled. She would have to apologize and explain herself to him as well. Haruhi grimaced at the thought. She made a quick prayer on the fly, _Mother in heaven, please let father understand._ She figured she really should go to see him again, he deserved an explanation, and so did Tamaki. Hell, everyone deserved an explanation for her sudden absence, but maybe at a better time. She didn't feel like she could take the guilt she knew would be eminent if she had to explain to everyone, especially all at once. Maybe just a quick visit to father and a speedy coffee with Tamaki. She figured, what could it hurt? She would just have to trust Tamaki to not invite anyone else. She was sure of her decision now.

"I'm going back to Japan." Haruhi unknowingly blurted aloud. Jane looked over to Haruhi in surprise. A small smile slowly tugged at the corners of her luscious lips. Haruhi quickly twisted her head towards Jane with an expectant look.

Jane's smile quickly grew wider and her eyes suddenly lit up. Finally she had come to a solution for her problems. "I'm so glad for you Haruhi," Jane took her hands into her own and her hazel eyes twinkled as they gazed into Haruhi's, "Just don't forget to tell Chase, okay? You know he really cares for you."

**Disclamer:** I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club!

**A/N: **This is my first story I've posted and I'd love it if you could rate, review and comment please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! ^^ So I decided to update this story about every week or so. Watch for the new chapters every Sunday! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter Two **

"You want to do what?" Chase choked out as he dropped his forkful of cake. The loud clang that resulted vibrated through out the entire cafe.

Haruhi inhaled a shaky breath to try to calm her nerves. She knew she had to do this, she had to tell him. She didn't want to unexpectedly leave without telling him where she was going; she didn't want to hurt yet another person that she cared about. She already made that mistake once and didn't intend on making it again. Haruhi hesitated to collect her thoughts and when the silence between them became deafening she quickly repeated herself, "I'm going to go back to Japan." Her eyes suddenly took much interest in the woodwork of the cafe floor. She patiently awaited his response but couldn't help but think that it was taking a lifetime. She silently repeated her statement over and over inside her mind thinking of all the different outcomes this conversation could end in. Abruptly interrupting her thoughts she realized that it sounded like she intended to leave Chase completely. With widened eyes she quickly looked up at Chase and added, "but just for a visit!"

She soon realized that it was a mistake to glance into his eyes. She saw nothing but hurt and confusion. Almost automatically her brain became aware that the look appeared all too familiar to her. It was impossible for her not to compare the two people who had given her that look. Chase, looking as if he was about to crumble in front of her at this very moment and Tamaki, with his look of desperation to know the truth. His golden hair fell into the two seas of blue that were his eyes. His million dollar smile that would try to fool you into thinking he had no qualms betrayed him as you could so obviously see that it was forced. The entire world seemed to darken when Tamaki was upset, his usual benevolent nature disappearing into the wind. She ached at the memory and guilt filled her as she knew that she was the one to make him feel this way. Then there was Chase. Unlike Tamaki he didn't try to fake happiness; he seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. This quality was one of the many things she admired about him. She didn't have any guess work with Chase, she could easily gage how he was feeling accurately but the feeling he portrayed could never meet his eyes. His shoulders slumped as he hunched over to conceal what would be a tear trailing down his cheek. However, for the first time she couldn't empathize with him as she felt no guilt for making him feel this way. Her eyes were still focused on the ground but she caught a glimpse of his firm hand travelling to his face. He brushed his shaggy auburn hair away from his eyes and rested his cheek against his hand.

Chase let out a long deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was taken aback from the desire Haurhi had voiced to him. He couldn't understand why she wanted so suddenly to travel back to her home country. Even he, as Haruhi's boyfriend, didn't know a lot about her past life. Granted he did know more than Jane did, but not by a lot. He knew that Haruhi had decided to leave after her graduation and how she used to be friends with a group of guys. He hadn't even seen pictures of her or her friends from so long ago. He figured there was still much she wasn't informing him of and he knew he wouldn't be learning about those things any time soon. All these years when he inquired Haruhi about her life in Japan she would grimace and change the subject. He guessed that it obviously wasn't very pleasant or something had happened in the past. He wished she would talk to him about things like this, that's what he was there for. She didn't want to though, he got that, he wouldn't force her to, so why the sudden interest in going back?

He reached across to Haruhi, who had her head ducked, to caress her cheek. He brought her chin up so she was now looking at him. She was so beautiful even when flustered. Her big chocolate brown eyes that usually guarded her emotions well betrayed her and showed the courage that laid behind. Her normally porcelain cheeks were flushed pink in what he took as embarrassment. He travelled his hand softly along her face highlighting these features. He paused at her pale pink lips that he had come to know so well and drifted to her long straight locks. Chase couldn't help but think about how beautiful it was. He absentmindedly fingered her hair while staring blankly as he was deep in thought. He loved how her long locks felt in his hand, how it flowed ever so slightly between his fingers. Chase had to admit, he was a fool for a girl with long hair. He couldn't even picture Haruhi without her long luscious strands of hair. He would be heartbroken if she were to ever cut it.

Chase watched Haruhi's face quickly turn to a deep red. He fixed his gaze on her eyes and saw a determination that he had never seen before. This unfamiliar look Chase was given made him feel slightly uncomfortable. It was at this point that he realized that for some reason or another, she needed to go back. He couldn't explain why he didn't like the idea, but at the bottom of his gut he felt the urge to try to stop her. However, he knew that if he didn't let her do this, she would inevitably go any ways.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Chase sighed in defeat, he knew it wasn't his place to make these decisions for her. He couldn't rid himself of the gut feeling he had though.

Haruhi's eyes lit up instantly as she absorbed what his response meant. She couldn't help but exclaim in excitement, "Oh Chase! Thank you so much!"

He let Haurhi into his arms and hugged her in a warm embrace. Behind his façade Chase was worried. What if she got into trouble? What if she struggled adjusting? What if she ended up being all alone in the country she once called her own? Most of all he worried about their relationship. He didn't know what kind of people these old friends of Haruhi's were like. This group of guys she hung around with... He didn't know if they treated her right or if they had relations with her or most importantly to Chase if they were more attractive than himself. He didn't want to lose Haruhi's attention which he craved so much. What if she went back to Japan and got lost in the past? What if she forgot about how much she loved the people and things that were unique to Japan? What if she forgot about him? Chase panicked. A cold sweat broke out just above his brow bone, his whole body becoming tense. Thinking about all of these "what if's?" was starting to give him a migraine. He couldn't let any of that happen; he had to go with her to make sure she would remain his. The only thing that comforted him at this point was the fact that her friends must be like her in at least one way. He knew that they went to the same school and that Haurhi wouldn't be able to pay for a really fancy education. This resulted in the assumption that Chase made that they must be in middle class like Haruhi. Comforted or not, he felt like she needed him for support and he needed to be reassured. He had his mind made up.

Chase pulled away from Haurhi slightly. "There's only one condition I have for you leaving," he put this as delicately as he could, knowing Haruhi might not like the continuation of his statement. Haruhi looked up at Chase through her heavy lashes, confusion constricting her body.

He held her eyes testing the waters, "I'm coming with you," he simply stated.

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

**A/N:** **Please rate and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys ^^ So I feel like this chapter's a little bit short and I'm sorry! I promise the next couple will be longer! Also! Finally more exciting chapters are on the way! Woo~~! ( ^o^)/~ That little bit of spark and intrigue are soon to come as well, so be excited! ;) **

**Thank you so much to paigeydoll** **for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ( -A-) Thank you, thank you! :D **

**Chapter Three**

Haruhi panicked. Chase wanted to go with her. Chase wanted to go with her... Chase wanted to _go_ with her... It didn't matter how she said it, the sound of the sentence didn't sit well on her tongue at all. Why in the world would he want to go _with_ her to Japan? She wanted to go to apologize to everyone, especially Tamaki, but she didn't know if she could with Chase beside her. After all it would mean she would have to explain everything that had previously happened to him as well. She had no clue how he would take that kind of news. She didn't think she would be able to refuse him of all people either. She knew that he must be worried about her; his entire being seemed to emanate worry and distress. His broad shoulders were stiff and rigid. His arms were like unmoving stone that coiled around her body, trapping her to him. His fingers were tapping very loudly on the counter's surface in impatience. Finally his hazel eyes were ignited with a fire that she had never seen before. She tried to identify that look; was it anger? Maybe it was determination. Or maybe it was something entirely new that she had never witnessed before. Haruhi let it slip out of her mind as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know Chase to back down from a fight when that's what he wanted most. She didn't know him to back down from anything period. He always got exactly what he wanted. It couldn't be helped though, she needed to try and weasel her way out of his accompanying her. She needed to apologize all on her own.

Haruhi inhaled sharply,"but, you don't have a ticket." Even as she said it she knew that Chase would evade this blatant statement easily.

"I can buy one today. When are we leaving?" Chase challenged, a defiant edge to his voice. His right eyebrow flew into his forehead as he cocked his head to the side.

"Saturday morning. How will you pay for something so suddenly?" Haruhi quickly retorted as soon as his sentence was finished. She had decided not to lose this battle.

"I'll use some of the extra money I have in my account. I could ask just the same to you." The expression on Chase's face suggested that he was genuinely curious about how she got that kind of money. He had to admit that it felt like Haruhi was trying to stop him from going with her. A sharp pain would have struck a chord in his heart as he realized this, but instead the realization made him even more head strong to join her in her travels.

Haruhi reached into her coat pocket. Her thin fingers scrapped against the crisp edges of the plane ticket she was given. She hadn't moved it since she ran into the man that had caused all this commotion 5 days earlier. She slowly withdrew the white rectangle from its hiding place to put it on display for Chase. He glanced down spotting the ticket, his eyes lingering on the paper, questions plaguing his deep burgundy eyes. He knew that she couldn't afford that round trip ticket to Japan. The only questions that remained was who could afford it? Who would give it to her? And finally, why wouldn't she tell him the truth about it?

As she carefully put the ticket back into her pocket she looked back up to Chase through her heavy lashes and simply stated, "You don't know Japanese." She knew she had the advantage here, how could he possibly navigate in a country when he doesn't speak the language?

Chase hesitated. He was thrown off by the suspicions that lurked in his mind, wondering what she was trying to hide so desperately. Chase decided he would have to interrogate her later. Winning this debate was more important right now. He was trying to hastily find the solution to this obvious problem when it suddenly presented itself in front of him. He looked at Haruhi with a sly smirk on his face. "You know Japanese." This question managed to sound like a statement in Chase's mouth. He straightened himself in his chair as he folded his hands in his lap awaiting his triumph.

Without thinking about the consequences Haruhi automatically responded, "Of course I do, I am Japanese. It only makes sense." Catching on very quickly she regretted her answer almost instantly and sighed.

Chase gave Haruhi the most charming smile he kept in his arsenal and winked at her. "I'll be sure to always be by your side then." Internally Chase wore a wicked smile in celebration of his victory.

Haruhi was stumped. She couldn't counter how sweet he was being about this. He wanted to meet her friends and family, and she didn't blame him, any boyfriend would want to. They had been dating for about a year and a half now and she felt like she at least owed him that much. Haruhi sighed aloud. She would have to change her plans a bit then. She would have to go back, book a hotel for them both (because she didn't want to impose on her father that she had so rudely left), introduce Chase to her father, apologize to her dad and finally mislead Chase to have him stay behind as she went and had a quick coffee with Tamaki so she could apologize. Quick, kind of simple and Chase didn't have to know about her past. She feared how he would respond to that kind of news. How would she even bring that up? Haruhi nervously bit her lip as she thought about casually telling him in conversation. _Oh by the way Chase, I used to pretend I was a boy in high school and enjoyed it. On top of that I worked at a host club wooing girls, could you please pass the tea for me?_ Haruhi inwardly shook that idea out of her mind. Guilt filled her veins, flowing throughout her entire body. She knew that she was doing wrong by lying to him, but if she could stop any possibility of Chase finding out about her and her past, she would make that effort. Haruhi finally asked out of desperation, "but, why?" Her voice came out in a small choke no louder than a mouse.

Chase's eyebrows drew together. "Why _don't_ you want me to come with you?" Chase chuckled a little seeing Haruhi's frustrated face freeze. Soon enough he would find out some way or another what this was about. For now though, he would have to let it slide.

Haruhi slowly let out the breath she was holding. She hesitated and realized there was nothing she could do about her current situation at all. Haruhi conceded, "okay." The decision had been made.

**Disclaimer: Again! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! **

**A/N: Please rate and review! Hearing your opinions or ideas about my story make me very happy! Thank you~~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I planned to have even more added to this chapter, but I got really busy with school! . Sooo I'm splitting it up into two separate ones :) I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween everyone! \(^.^)/**

**Chapter Four**

Haruhi fidgeted as she approached the café door. Beyond this door she would have to face Tamaki. She hesitated, her trembling hand hovering over the handle. _Mother, please watch over me._ She inhaled a deep breath as she turned the doorknob to be greeted with the scent of coffee and pastries. Haruhi quickly scanned the shop looking for the shock of golden hair that was the cause of her nerves. Secretly she hoped that she wouldn't see him so she would have an excuse to leave. Low and behold there he was at the table in the middle of the upscale café. Tamaki glanced up at the sound of the bells the door made when it was opened. She was gifted with what seemed like a heart warming smile and a hand gestured for her to meet him at the table. For a split second Haruhi felt at home; for the smile she had craved to see for five years was sitting a couple of feet away from her. Excitement bubbled within Haruhi when she took an anxious step forward before faltering in her happiness. A feeling of regret struck her body when she remembered that she had only come to apologize and nothing else. Her animated smile faded as she took a shaky breath to try to regain her balance. She nervously continued toward the man that had once given her so much joy by simply being around her. All excitement of seeing this man again escaped her body as she approached him. Tamaki promptly stood tall as she neared. His broad shoulders squared and she noticed that Tamaki was dressed in a fancy black business suit. As she took a closer look at him she noticed that his usually goofy demeanor was lost and replaced with a serious one. His deep blue eyes which consistently were so expressive were now stone to her. The seemingly welcoming smile she was first encountered with now seemed forced to her. Haruhi's heart fell, his entire being seemed to be contrary to how she remembered him.

"Haruhi, look at how you've grown." His cold smile seemed to gain some warmth as he gazed down at her through once tantalizing eyes. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she had gotten. Tamaki took her soft brown locks into his long fingers. He wasn't used to seeing Haruhi look so... feminine. With her hair long, her large chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle, her usually pale cheeks seemed to be painted pink and her thin lips seemed fuller and now created a natural pout. Undoubtedly he also noticed that her figure had seemed to flourish over the years; her tight white v-neck shirt hugged her every curve and highlighted her voluptuous chest. Tamaki blushed slightly and his eyes wandered around the room trying to find something, anything else to focus on. Finally he shifted his eyes back to her face and noticed that she wore a twin smile to his own. Trying to clear the awkward silence that had been bestowed upon them Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Let's sit, do you want anything to eat?" He gestured toward the menu that hung over the marble counter top where the employees busily worked. Haruhi shook her head in quick response as she descended into the giant comfortable red chairs that accompanied the intricate mahogany table beside them; he made sure to pick a desirable place for the reunion. With another deafening silence falling between them Tamaki could easily see that Haruhi was struggling to find something to say, so he dove right in, "your hair has gotten so long-"

"I don't know how to start this-" Haruhi fell short when she realized that they had both spoken at the same time and hesitated, biting her lower lip. After a moment they both were laughing at their mistake. All awkwardness vanishing from the air, Haruhi spoke to Tamaki through a chuckle, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" A realization suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning. How come it was so easy to say those words to him when it came to a simple misunderstanding, but she felt like she would choke when she imagined saying those exact words to him when it came to something important? Guilt flowed through her veins once again. Feeling like she might suffocate in the feeling she gulped in air to keep herself afloat and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Oblivious to the emotions running through Haruhi, Tamaki placed his large hand on top of her head. A tender smile touched his lips and gently tugged at the corners of his mouth. "It's alright, I was just admiring your long hair; it's beautiful." Tamaki remarked while removing his hand from on top of her head. He softly gazed at his old friend. Seeing her look so vulnerable, so helpless made him realize just how much he really cared for her. He missed her dearly for five years and the way she was looking at him right now made him want to forget how she had hurt him so deeply. His heart throbbed at remembering how she had so easily left without saying so much as a goodbye. He had spent days alone in his spacious room wondering what ever had he done to repulse her so much that she would just leave him. Yet another person he cared for had left. He didn't shower, he didn't eat, he didn't talk to anyone. Even though the host club tried to reassure him that she had most likely left for other reasons, they couldn't explain why she didn't tell anyone. He had then come to learn that she didn't even tell her father and when he went to Ranka to find the truth he got blamed for her absence instead. The host club was in disarray, everyone blaming each other for the empty space that was once occupied by Haurhi. It was then he realized that his precious family was nothing more than make-belief. He left the rest of them, and later heard that everyone followed his steps; Kyoya became the head of the Ootori Group and the twins had a huge argument and split up now living at opposite ends of the country. The only people from the host club that were still on civil terms were Honey and Mori, although they went to different schools in different cities they were still close. His entire world crumbled when she left. Antoinette was his only comfort when he had to reconstruct who he was.

After reconstruction he managed to become very successful. Without the distractions of the host club Tamaki had a chance to really focus on his future. He had managed to not only be allowed to live in the main mansion, but become the head of the multi-billion dollar international Souh Group. His company had greatly grown since he became the head and was known throughout the world. At least he had that under his belt.

However, seeing her and hearing her voice again after so long had sparked his lost passion for her. His heart pounded harshly against his chest when she bent her head up towards Tamaki, a tear threatening to escape her eye. He felt the need to embrace her in his arms and wipe away the tear. He rose his arm, not able to stop his body from reacting. It was almost as if his body was trying to tell him that he still loved her; but he already knew that. Disregarding the strong feelings he felt, he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his dear friend. He swallowed the feelings he had for her and he could feel his sorrow distribute throughout his body in replacement, but chose to ignore it.

Guilt mounded inside of Haruhi.

His hand was tender but firm on her head.

She could feel her feet and legs be weighed down by guilt making it impossible to run away.

His voice was so gentle, each word caressing her body like satin sheets.

The guilt filled her torso, wrenching her heart from her body.

His eyes conveyed compassion and sorrow.

This fed the guilt fuel to finally consume all of her.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she felt the urge to purge herself of the terrible feeling of being consumed. When it became all too much to handle Haruhi blurted out to Tamaki, "I'm so sor-"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You really came!" A well-known voice called out to Haruhi from across the room.

Haruhi blinked away the oncoming tears and as she glanced toward the familiar voice she saw that Tamaki was intently focused on her.

Wrenched away from the apology she was about to give another well-known man's voice called out to her, surprise lacing his tone. "Haruhi!"

Before she could react Haruhi was quickly greeted by the four familiar faces of the host club. They seemed to be mostly happy but all of them surprised. Haruhi thought for a moment and counted the four faces again and once more just to make sure. Only four faces? Haruhi wondered wildly. Where was the fifth?

**A/N: Please please please rate and review! I want to hear what you think of the story so far! Thank you so much! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week! I was really busy that weekend and didn't even have the rough draft done by Sunday. I'll make it up to you guys! I swear! To begin with! Chapter Five! Wooo~~~! I'll try to get Chapter Six out as soon as I can (^o^)/ Enjoy! And thank you for your forgiveness! ( -.A)**_

**Chapter Five**

Of course he would invite everyone, Haruhi felt so stupid. Why didn't she realize that Tamaki was still Tamaki no matter how different he may seem. She froze in her seat, trying to decide whether she was happy to see everyone, or mortified. She awkwardly shifted and glanced at Tamaki to see that the glint in his eye that seemed to be missing before had finally returned. She sighed and decided that she was happy to see her old friends but nervous as well.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Asked Hikaru, concern flowing freely in his voice.

Did this mean she would have to apologize to everyone? All at once? Haruhi inhaled deeply to try to calm her new nerves. Finally Hikaru's question sunk in and she realized that she had taken too long to answer already as everyone was staring at her waiting for a response.

Hastily trying to recover from her shock, Haruhi responded, " Oh! Yeah, I'm just surprised is all," She glared at Tamaki but it went unnoticed, "Tamaki never told me that he invited all of you."

Tamaki turned towards Haruhi and answered point blank, "Well I wanted to surprise you!" He swivelled his head back towards the host club members. "I'm so glad you all came! I've missed you all!" He promptly stood and rushed to hug all the members of his former club.

Kyoya easily saw this ambush coming and stepped to the side to avoid the physical contact. It had seemed as if Tamaki's playful side had been awoken once again. Was it Haruhi who woke his inner child? Or was it the entire host club being together again? Kyoya hadn't talked to Tamaki much since the fool had chosen to abandon all he loved and believed. However it was necessary to strike a couple of deals with him for the betterment of his company, then and only then had he spoken with the idiot. This fool hadn't anticipated Haruhi's departure and fell apart when she left. Of course, everyone had crumbled a bit when she did leave, even himself. However, Tamaki was by far the worst of everyone. Kyoya fixed his glasses higher up on his nose as he focused his attention on that which used to be the centre of Tamaki's affection. Even though he wouldn't dare admit it out loud, his heart skipped a beat. As a teenager Haruhi was not only the focus of Tamaki's admiration but his own as well. Near the ending of graduation he silently pleaded with Haruhi not to leave as he wished for her to stay with the host club and more importantly with him. However, when she had left to America, as his research had informed him, he took her departure as a brutal rejection.

Nevertheless he couldn't help but admire her now. After five long years she had grown out her soft brown hair, her face and body had seemed to mature accordingly, and it had seemed that she had no interest in anyone else. His mind couldn't help but jump to the many possibilities and opportunities he could snatch up at this present moment. Opportunities that could lead to hearing Haruhi moan his name softly into his shoulder while underneath him. He allowed his mind to wander. If he had the chance he would drive his hard cock into the sweet wetness between her legs over and over again panting in unison with Haruhi. Their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat entwined as one moving faster and harder until a long loud moan would escape from Haruhi's lips signalling her climax. Her orgasm would set off his own and he would escape with her into bliss.

Kyoya shivered with desire as his cheeks burned with want. Suddenly regret and shame filled his body. How could he think of anyone else like that but Sarah? Sweet, loving Sarah; his soon to be wife. He cleared his mind of all thoughts including Haruhi naked with him in bed and replaced them with thoughts of Sarah. It didn't matter what she was doing, Sarah was beautiful in any setting; whether it was washing dishes, walking the dog, handling financial records, or arching under his feather-like touch. Kyoya smiled to himself at the thoughts and memories of her that occupied his mind. He loved her and could never do her any wrong. He decided to send her a bouquet of flowers later. Her favourtie bouquet had deep red and white roses together. She once told him it was the contrast of colours that she loved. He finally focused back on the commotion that was occurring before his eyes.

Haruhi was confused. She replayed what Tamaki said to everyone to herself again. _I'm so glad you all came! I've missed you all!_ What did he mean by that? He _missed_ everyone? Surely everyone had continued with the host club or at least hung around each other when she left. Haruhi couldn't imagine the entire club breaking up. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Her mind was brought to Kaoru once more. Where was he? Did he leave? If he did, why? Him and his brother were so close, she couldn't imagine Hikaru was happy about Kaoru's absence. But then that brought her back to her original question; where was Kaoru and what did Tamaki mean when he said that he missed everyone? Haruhi's head spun. Suddenly interrupting the chaos in front of her, Haruhi wondered aloud, "What do you mean you missed them? And where's Kaoru?" Haruhi was beginning to get angry from her confusion. Just because she left didn't mean that Kaoru had to leave too! She waited her answer expectantly.

Silence hung in the air. Haruhi glanced over all her friends, each club member was awkwardly trying to find out a way to explain. Haruhi noticed that Hikaru has stiffened at his brother's name. She wondered if something had happened between the two of them. She couldn't fathom anything would break them up, they loved each other too much. Breaking the silence Tamaki simply stated, "Kaoru's flight will be arriving tomorrow morning, he should be at the house by the latest 3 pm."

Hikaru froze. His brother? Here? Since when was he invited to tag along in this trip to memory lane with Tamaki? Speaking of Tamaki, why didn't he let him know of Kaoru's imminent arrival? He would know this would be a big deal for him. He hadn't seen his twin in about four years. The thought of his brother sent him into a flurry of unwanted memories.

_Hikaru woke instantly. "Kaoru? What are you doing?"_

_ "You don't like it?" Looking down at his brother underneath him, Kaoru pouted and stilled his wandering hands._

_ Sleep hazing his mind Hikaru was trying to figure out what was going on. Looking down he saw his brother's hands draped over his bare chest and stomach. Silence invaded the night as Hikaru tried to find his answer. He looked up at Kaoru saying the first thing that came to mind. "But, we aren't in club." _

_A sly smile played at the edges of Kaoru's lips. "So?"_

Hikaru tried to stop the oncoming memories but to no avail; they intruded his mind.

_Kaoru shrunk into himself when the lamp shattered against the wall. _

_ "You're disgusting! I'm your own __**brother**__, not to mention your __**twin**__! How could you ever say something like __**that**__ to me?"_

_ "I-I thought you..." Kaoru's sentence trailed off when he locked eyes with Hikaru._

_ Outraged Hikaru twisted the knife in Kaoru's stomach, "You thought I what? You thought I __wasn't acting during club? Like how you weren't?" Hikaru let out a bought of laughter that held no emotion._

_ Kaoru slowly backed away from his brother in fear. He had never been scared of his brother before. Until now. "Hika-kun-"_

_ "Don't call me that. And don't talk to me." Venom filled Hikaru's tone. "Just get out." _

A knot was quickly forming in Hikaru's stomach.

_"Hika-kun..." Kaoru hesitated._

_ Hearing the nickname that his brother used for him made Hikaru smile. He stopped his homework and turned towards his brother. "What is it my Kao-chan?"_

_ When Kaoru didn't say anything a look of concern crossed Hikaru's face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" _

_ After another moment's hesitation Kaoru walked up behind Hikaru's chair and wrapped his arms around him. Bending down Kaoru began to nuzzle his brother's neck. _

_ A low moan escaped Hikaru's mouth as his brother kissed his way up his neck and to his ear gently biting his earlobe. _

_ Kaoru's pants tightened at hearing his brother's soft moans. He wished he could hear those sounds every day for the rest of his life. With his heart pounding Kaoru whispered in his twin's ear. "I love you Hikaru. Do you love me back?" _

_ Hikaru turned and smiled gently. "Of course I do." _

_ Kaoru's heart filled with hope and love._

_ "You're my brother and my twin, I have no choice but to love you." Hikaru finished his sentence. "I have to finish this homework though, I'll see you at dinner." With that Hikaru turned and continued solving his math problems._

Hikaru felt his heart being weighed down. He didn't want to see Kaoru. Not now, not ever. Hikaru had enough. He decided he wouldn't stay for tomorrow if his brother would be accompanying them. After dinner tonight he would leave once again.

_**A/N: Hey! So you should all rate and review this :P Let me know what you think! Thanks! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I got my wisdom teeth the Friday before last and yesterday I was just being lazy -.- I'll really try and update more consistently! Thanks for your patience! I hope you enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter Six**

Haruhi hesitated and decided to ask the question that danced inside her head. "What do you mean Kaoru will see us at the house tomorrow morning?"

A huge grin found its way onto Tamaki's face. "Where are you staying now, Haruhi?"

Bewildered Haruhi answered his question. "I'm staying at the hotel down the street, why?"

"Why stay at an expensive hotel when you can stay in a mansion for free?" Tamaki's smile stretched across his face. "Stay with us at the mansion Haruhi. Just like old times."

Haruhi became terror stricken. If she stayed with the Host Club she would surely be wracked with more guilt. However, if she didn't take up his offer she knew she would spend enough money to be in debt for a lifetime. She bit her lip in frustration when she suddenly remembered about Chase. Chase who she left at the hotel. Chase who thought that she would only be gone for a "quick coffee." Chase who would be upset that she had been absent from him for so long. As dread engorged her body the colour drained from her face. A sense of creeping slithered up her spine and she tensed accordingly. How long had she been here? Panicked Haruhi checked her watch and saw that it had been close to an hour already. Abruptly Haruhi stood up almost knocking the mahogany table over on its side. She turned to make a hasty escape when a voice stopped her.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned her, his smile slowly fading. He took step closer. "What's wrong? You've gone pale."

Inhaling deeply she realized that she would need to apologize to clear her conscience of guilt. Then she could finally leave again. As she let out the breath she was holding she closed her eyes, readying herself for the eminent wave of emotions. Haruhi opened her eyes and glanced up at everyone, concern shadowing her face. "Look everyone, I really owe you all a-"

"There you are Haruhi!" The quick change from Japanese to English made Haruhi's head spin. By the time she realized it was Chase who called out her name, he had already wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She was greeted with a kiss to her cheek and a seemingly affectionate squeeze. Her eyes widening, she quickly whirled her head to Chase.

"Chase! Why did..." Haruhi's sentence trailed off and her embarrassment faded when Chase held her eyes with a familiar indistinguishable look. She couldn't figure out why she faltered in her words, but something about his demeanour halted her sentence.

"When a half hour went by I got worried and I started looking for you. I didn't expect to find you," he glanced at the Host Club members, "here." By the time Chase finished his sentence he was fuming.

"Who are these people?" Chase inquired in a sinister tone as he jerked his head towards Haruhi's old friends.

Kyoya quickly switched to English and responded as Haruhi gaped at Chase."We could ask the same of you." Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Chase looked to Haruhi expectantly. She could tell he wanted to be introduced by her rather than doing it himself. Chase gripped Haruhi a little bit tighter, pulling her even closer to himself.

Haruhi turned from Chase to the very surprised faces of her friends. She instantly became nervous. Feeling a little bit claustrophobic she pulled away from Chase only to be pulled back even closer. She gulped in some air and used the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat that had formed on her brow. Hesitating a moment, she swiftly introduced Chase. "Everyone, this is Chase." She gestured towards the man standing next to her. Inhaling deeply she ducked her head and finally added, "he's... my boyfriend."

After a moment's silence she glanced up to her friends only to see that everyone carried an expression of shock.

No one could trust their ears.

_**A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or their characters.**_

_**Please review! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Finally this chapter is out! I got pretty into this chapter when I wrote it, so I hope you all like it! ^^ Thank you all for reviewing! I love knowing that you guys actually care about this story, it brings tears to my eyes and happiness to my soul~ or something like that :P Please keep them coming! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7**

Tamaki's heart plummeted. "Your boyfriend?"

"That's right. I'm Chase, Haruhi's boyfriend, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Something in the way he said it made the statement feel like a slap to Tamaki's face. To completely shock everyone Chase turned to Haruhi, tilted her head up towards him and kissed her.

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Haruhi really had a boyfriend. He was immediately jealous of the man standing before him. _He _got to have Haruhi? Why him? Why not himself? He had loved Haruhi eons before this bumbling idiot of a man. He presented himself in such a way that irked Tamaki right to his very core. From the way his poorly cut mud brown hair hid his eyes to the way he slung his harm protectively around Haruhi's waist (like Chase was trying to protect her from Tamaki), he didn't like and _couldn't_ like one thing about this new man. It was infuriating that Haruhi could like such an annoying creature. To top it off, she was shyly blushing at this idiot's signs of _affection_. Tamaki spit out the word in disgust inside his head. His blood boiled to the brim of his tolerance. He narrowed his deep blue eyes at Chase in hatred. Why would Haruhi do this to him? He knew she had already abandoned him, so why not twist the knife in his stomach? Tamaki grimaced. Even though Tamaki knew he shouldn't care who Haruhi dated, he did. Haruhi deserved better than Chase, she just didn't realize it yet.

"The pleasure is all mine. We're her best friends." Acidity laced Tamaki's velvet voice. He coldly introduced himself by spitting out, "Tamaki," and extended his hand in mock politeness.

Chase pursed his lips, he didn't like how this rich asshole talked to him. "Mhm." Chase ignored Tamaki's hand in disgust and turned to stare at the other members waiting for their introductions.

Before anyone could speak Kyoya piped up. "Allow me to introduce everyone; this is Takashi Morinozuka, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Hitachiin Hikaru, and I am Ootori Kyoya." Gracious as always Kyoya bowed to the newcomer. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Unlike Tamaki, Kyoya knew how to control his anger well. He didn't like Chase and did not wish to see him in a better light either. He fixed his glasses higher on his nose and decided that he would conduct a full background check on this man as soon as he returned home. Kyoya wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Chase_ had no idea what was coming his way.

Seeing the club members so agitated made Haruhi nervous. She didn't know how to react which made her movements awkward. She fidgeted with her shirt hem and sensing a disaster appearing she turned to leave but found that Chase didn't have the same intention. Instead she tried to put space between Chase and her, which he allowed only a fraction out of anger.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Chase mimicked Kyoya's bow, but somehow his movements and tone seemed off to Haruhi.

"Well. What do you say Haruhi? Will y_ou_ stay with us?" Tamaki made sure to switch back to Japanese so their conversation couldn't be understood by unwanted ears.

Turning away Haruhi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, she caught on to what Tamaki was doing and quickly changed her tongue. She stiffly responded, "No. I don't think that's a good idea." She furrowed her brow and her head hung to the ground. She started to walk away while slightly dragging Chase along with her.

Tamaki turned his icy glare towards a confused Chase. He voiced his thoughts aloud, "is it because of him?"

Haruhi stopped in place and swiveled her head towards a Tamaki she had never seen before. The look he was giving Chase broke her heart, she wished more than anything she could take this all back. She wished she never ran into Tamaki that fateful day. She wished that she didn't come to Japan. She just wanted to go back to America where she belonged, curl up in her bed and cry. She wanted to forget all that she had left behind five years ago in Japan. Everything was better that way. It was the right thing to do. She didn't have to worry about her father, or keeping her gender a secret, or about her so called friends. Most of all she didn't have to worry about Tamaki or what he said or did. It was easier that way.

Wiping the emotion from her expression she answered Tamaki's question that hung in the air. "I'm not leaving him. Especially for you."

Time stood still for Tamaki. One second stretched to feel like a lifetime of regrets. Haruhi's cold gaze cut through Tamaki like a knife. The words she spoke were like shards of glass that sliced through his body like butter finding his heart easily. Those words that were spoken barely above a whisper were so easily heard by Tamaki as they cradled his heart softly at first but slowly squeezed harder, harder, harder until he couldn't breathe anymore. Until he couldn't take it. Until his heart shattered breaking into millions of pieces that could never be repaired again. He lifted his head that hung in shame only to see his friend, his admiration, his life start to walk out the door. He could feel the world crumble around him. His body trembled, his breathing shook, his legs wailed to give out. He tried speaking, tried shouting, tried to beg her not to leave him again, but he found his throat ached for moisture. Panting wildly he tried to move to stop her. She couldn't leave him again. He had to stop her. Why wasn't his body listening to him? Don't leave. Move. Not again. _Move. _Haruhi! _**Move! **_Tamaki stood motionless ashis mind spiraled out and began to dissolve into the painless gray world he knew so well. The sound of Kyoya's voice pulled Tamaki out from his devastation and finished the second that had gone by. Time started for Tamaki once again.

"-sure he wouldn't mind."

Catching only half of Kyoya's sentence Tamaki blurted out a thoughtless, "what?

Silence had fallen around him once again. He had noticed Haruhi was gazing intently on him. Did she look annoyed?

"Chase could stay with us, right Tama-kun?" Honey asked, oblivious as to what had gone on inside Tamaki's head only a couple of seconds ago.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the thought of Chase staying at his mansion with him. His breath hitched and he was about to blurt out a definite _no_ when he thought about Haruhi. He glanced from Chase to Haruhi to find a hopeful look upon her face. He let out a small sigh when he realized that there was no other way to keep Haruhi with him in Japan. Tamaki choked out an almost silent confirmation and was rewarded with Haruhi beaming at him.

Tamaki couldn't stop the weak smile from appearing on his face.

Haruhi made the effort to change back to English for Chase's sake. She knew she would have to briefly explain what was happening when they got back to the hotel. "Thank you."

Tamaki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Haruhi beamed back at Chase and linked her arm into his. As Haruhi kissed Chase on the cheek Tamaki wondered why she didn't realize how badly she had hurt him. He looked away as he sighed in resignation. There was nothing he could do about it he decided. Haruhi loved this man. A sharp pang hit Tamaki in the heart but he could only brush it off. The best thing he could do would be to forget about his love for her, to swallow it like he had so many years ago. He pushed down the feelings that wanted so much to be free back into the depth of his mind where they belonged. His shoulders momentarily slumped before they were brought back up to the proper posture he was taught to have. He shoved away any remaining emotion and forced a smile at the couple.

As the pair began to leave to collect their belongings Haruhi noticed that Tamaki seemed to be back in the cold state in which she was greeted with. His shoulders were squared, his head held up high and the million dollar smile that held no warmth was trying to trick her once more. She knew she could never get used to this emotionless Tamaki.

Little did she know, Tamaki's perfect façade crumbled to pieces as soon as she was out of sight.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to post as soon as I can! :) **_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**Please? :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been too long! I'll talk later though and let you all enjoy reading. **

**I don't own Ouran or the characters by the way~**

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi glanced up from her hands to look back at Chase again. He was still ignoring her. He hadn't said two words to her the whole time they had been in the limo that Tamaki had sent for them. He didn't even look at her; she could feel that he was fuming. And why shouldn't he be, she thought to herself. She lied to him about going to see another guy and now because of her he was forced to stay at an unknown guy's house (or rather mansion). This was definitely not the way Haruhi wanted to spend the beginning of the trip together. She sighed and glanced out the window watching the mansions that she had become accustomed to race past her.

Chase glared at Haruhi. He had never felt more betrayed by someone in his life. He couldn't believe that Haruhi would ever lie about something to him. He thought they told each other everything. Chase grimaced. He especially never thought Haruhi would lie to him about another guy. Chase could not for the life of him understand why she was being so secretive. Whipping his head back towards his window Chase gritted his teeth together. First she hides her past from him, then she lies to his face about some guy, and when he catches her talking to the rich bastard she switches to Japanese specifically so he wouldn't understand her! What on earth could be so important that she wouldn't tell him about it and in fact try her hardest to hide it from him? The worst part was the more she tried to hide it- the more she kept from him- just made him want to know even more. And boy did he want to know what Haruhi had said to that unbearingly handsome guy to make the asshole react the way he did. Chase smirked to himself. That desperate confused face was so pathetic. The way his electric blue eyes darkened and became hollow was enough to make Chase's day. Remembering how quickly that jackass crumbled in on himself elicited a chuckle from Chase as he continued to watch the large imposing mansions pass by.

Haruhi's stomach tied itself in knots when she heard Chase snicker beside her. Her toes curled as she imagined what he could be thinking about. She dared another look at him only to find him staring back at her. She felt herself grow even more and more nervous as he narrowed his eyes at her as if daring her to break the eye contact. She felt an uneasiness grow in her and after only a couple of seconds broke the contact. Feeling guilty she inhaled deeply and managed to quietly let out a small apology, "I'm so sorry Chase. I just-"

"Oh, sorry is it?" Chase interrupted her and scoffed. "Everything must be all better now. Since you said sorry and all." Sarcasm practically oozed from his voice.

Haruhi closed her gaping mouth and swallowed hard as she tried to force the rest of her apology out. "I should have told you, I know. I just-"

"You just what?" Interrupting again Chase rolled his eyes at her and turned to face her fully. "You just wanted to abandon me to hit up the rich guy for what?" He paused, "money?"

Haruhi fell silent. She had never before seen Chase act this way, she had never heard such acidity leak into his voice. She slowly shook her head dumbfounded at his conclusion. Feeling tears threaten to escape she looked away trying to gulp down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"That has to be it. You thought the big rich man would take pity on poor old Haruhi who never has enough money for anything." He could see that he was hurting Haruhi. He knew that he had already gone too far, but he just couldn't stop himself. He felt so infuriated at her. He couldn't help but wonder why she would do something like this to him.

For the first time Haruhi felt frightened of Chase. The rising tone of his voice and sudden thrashing of his arms made her shrink back into her seat. She let out a small whimper as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If it's not for money then it has to be only one other thing!" His voice hit it's highest peak and rang throughout the limo. He could feel his next words forming on his mouth, he knew what they would do to Haruhi, but it was already too late, he couldn't stop himself. "Then sex!" He spat the word out like a virus. He could feel his anger coursing through his veins setting off his words before he even knew he had thought them. "You finally decided to lose it and to some foreign _asshole_! I bet you were wishing that you would be lucky enough to have gotten pregnant. Maybe then he could pay your way through your fucking life."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she absorbed what Chase spat at her. "No!" She desperately shouted back trying to defend herself. "Chase I would never- I- I know him, I swear. He was a friend- a classmate." She sobbed wondering if he could ever forgive her. She pleaded through her tears, "I just wanted to catch up with him- the others too. It's only you Chase- I swear." She flung herself into Chase's arms staining his shirt with her tears. "I love you."

Immediately she felt his arms grip around her. "I love you too Haruhi. I just get so angry when I think of you with other guys." She felt his arms tighten even more around her then relax as he inhaled sharply. "I want you to be mine, and only mine." As her tears slowed she felt Chase gently kiss the top of her head as he repeated, "I love you Haruhi," only more gently this time. There was a moment of silence where she could only hear the frantic pounding of his heartbeat against his chest. "Promise me there isn't anything going on with those guys. Promise me that you are mine."

Haruhi hesitated trying to gather her thoughts. "I promise," she finally breathed so only he could hear, "I'm yours." She looked up into his bright amber eyes and saw cold hard satisfaction turn into an icy glare as the limo came to a halt. Confused by the sudden change, she turned towards the window and gasped. Out the window stood the gorgeous and rather familiar large white mansion which still haunted her dreams.

**Ahhh, my goodness what a long 6 months! **

**Let me explain.. **

**So first I just plain old had writer's block. I had ideas of what I wanted to write about, but had no clue how I wanted to say them. Eventually it got worse and I had no ideas that I liked enough to write about. Then my grandma passed away and quickly following that so did my friend. So I really wasn't in the mood to write. To be honest I let myself forget about this story for awhile. But a couple of days ago I remembered and re-read what I had already posted. And low and behold! An update! Yaaaayyy~ Woooooooo~ *high fives all around* I wont promise when I'll be updating again, but I will promise that I'll try to more consistently again. **

**TL;DR? **

**I didn't write for awhile, but here's a new chapter. I'll try harder to update more often.**

**SO Let me know what you think of the story**

**AND this chapter**

**AND about Chase and Haruhi**

**AND what you think is going to happen**

**AND anything else you'd like to say**

**Hell I'll be happy with anything :) **

**Thanks guys! **

**-Mazune**


End file.
